pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Claus
Origin Santa Claus' origin has been told various ways by various authors. Here is what is widely known about Santa Claus: Santa Claus (Saint Nicholas) lives with his wife (whose maiden name is speculated to be Mary Christmas) at or near the North Pole where there is always snow. In some stories, the two also have a daughter. Every Christmas Eve he packs his sleigh and flies around the world delivering gifts to children. His sleigh is usually pulled by eight flying reindeer - Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen, a slight variation on Clement C. Moore's original roster. The gifts are made by a group of elves who live at the North Pole with Santa. He keeps a list of which children are "Naughty" and which children are "Nice." He delivers gifts to the children on the "Nice" list by climbing down chimneys and leaving the presents under a Christmas tree or in stockings. If there is low visibility Santa uses a ninth reindeer, Rudolph, who has a glowing red nose. This character is NOT public domain, and neither is Frosty the Snowman. Animations of both have failed to properly renew their copyrights, leading to some confusion. Public Domain Comic Appearances *Numerous... Public Domain Literary Appearances *The Night Before Christmas (poem, 1823) *Up on the House Top (song, 1864) by Benjamin Hanby *St. Nicholas Magazine (1873-1922) *A Letter From Santa Claus (letter, 1870's) by Mark Twain *Lill's Travels in Santa Claus Land (story, 1878) *Santa Claus and the Mouse (poem, 1883) by Emilie Poulsson *Santa Claus and His Works (poem, 1886) by George P. Webster *A Christmas Dream, and How It Came True (story and play) by Louisa May Alcott *Goody Santa Claus on a Sleigh Ride (poem, 1889) by Katherine Lee Bates *Yes, Virginia, There Is A Santa Claus (essay, 1897) *Mr. Kris Kringle: A Christmas Tale (story, 1898) by S. Weir Mitchell *Santa Claus's Partner (novel, 1899) by Thomas Nelson Page *A Captured Santa Claus (novel, 1902) by Thomas Nelson Page *The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus (novel, 1902) by L. Frank Baum *A Kidnapped Santa Claus (story, 1904) by L. Frank Baum *A Defective Santa Claus (poem, 1904) James Whitcomb Riley *A Ballad Of Santa Claus (poem, 1907) by Henry Van Dyke *Tommy Trot's Visit to Santa Claus (novel, 1908) by Thomas Nelson Page *The Goblins' Christmas (story, 1908) by Elizabeth Anderson *The Road to Oz (novel, 1909) by L. Frank Baum *The Children's Book of Christmas Stories (story collection, 1913) *Mrs. Santa Claus, Militant (one-act play, 1914) by Bell Elliott Palmer *Christmas Island (poem, 1916) by Katherine Lee Bates *Santa Claus' Riddle (poem, 1916) by Katherine Lee Bates *Santa's Stocking (poem, 1916) by Katherine Lee Bates *A Reversible Santa Claus (story, 1917) by Meredith Nicholson *Anita's Secret or Christmas in the Steerage (play, 1917) by Walter Ben Hare *Santa's Helpers (poem, 1918) by M. Nora Boylan *Raggedy Andy Stories (1920) by Johnny Gruelle *The Christmas Dinner (play, 1921) by Shepherd Knapp *Down the Chimney (play, 1921) by Shepherd Knapp *Up the Chimney (play, 1921) by Shepherd Knapp *Jolly Old Saint Nicholas (song) Public Domain Film Appearances *Santa Claus Filling Stockings (1897) *Santa Claus and the Children (1898) *The Visit from Santa Claus (1899) *Santa Claus' Visit (1900) *The Night Before Christmas (1905) *A Little Girl Who Did Not Believe in Santa Claus (1907) *Night Before Christmas (1908) *A Trap for Santa Claus (1909) *Ida's Christmas (1912) *A Christmas Revenge (1915) *The Faith of Sonny Jim (1915) *The Tichborne Mummers' Play (1919) *The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives (1933) *Santa's Surprise (1947) *Santa Claus' Punch and Judy (1948) *Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer (1948) *Joe Santa Claus (tv, 1951) *The Miracle on 34th Street (tv, 1955) *Santa Claus The Devil (1959) *The Christmas Visitor (1959) *Santa Claus Conquers the Martians (1964) *Santa and the Three Bears (1970) Notes *The songs Here Comes Santa Claus, Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, and Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer are NOT public domain, so avoid using details from those songs which are original to them. *In Russia, he is known as Ded Moroz. See Also *Santa Claus (Wikipedia) *DC Database *Marvel Database *Comic Vine *Being legally declared a Canadian citizen! *Watch Santa's travels every Christmas Eve! *Oz Wiki *Ded Moroz @ Wikipedia Category:Mythological Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Image Characters Category:Dell Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Unknown Debuts Category:Fables Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Ziff-Davis Characters Category:Magazine Enterprises Category:Wildstorm Characters Category:Harvey Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Archie Characters Category:L. Miller & Son, Ltd. Characters Category:Gold Key Characters Category:Bongo Comics Category:Fawcett Characters Category:ACG Characters Category:Fantagraphics Characters Category:Top Cow Characters Category:Mystery Science Theater 3000 Category:Immortal Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Filmation Characters Category:St. John Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Nuelow Games Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heavy Metal Characters Category:Moonstone Books Category:Kringle Family Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Claus Family Characters Category:Christmas Family Characters Category:Canadian Characters Category:Coloring Book Characters Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Bowen-Merrill Characters Category:Unknown Creator Category:Advertising Characters Category:Christmas Themed Characters Category:Video Game Characters